


Papa Piqué

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [15]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mówiliśmy na niego Papa Piqué, bo zawsze nas chronił - Leo Messi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Piqué

Leo potrafił wskazać dokładny moment, kiedy zauważył, że lubi Gerarda nieco bardziej niż kolegę z drużyny.

Obaj byli jeszcze dzieciakami, grali w młodzieżowej drużynie. To były dla niego ciężko czasy. Z jednej strony grał w juniorskiej drużynie Barcelony, kształcił się w La Masii i miał szansę na zostanie profesjonalnym piłkarzem, z drugiej jego niski wzrost sprawiał, że był obiektem drwin kolegów. Wiedział już wtedy, że jest co najmniej o jeden poziom wyżej od reszty. Oni też to wiedzieli i zazdrościli mu, a nawet bywali agresywni, gdy bez problemu mijał ich z piłką. Choć grali w jednej drużynie, często był mocno faulowany na treningach. Kopali go po nogach próbując zatrzymać, a ponieważ był wątły, często im się to udawało i kończył treningi z siniakami. 

Krótko mówiąc, nie był za bardzo lubiany. Niektórzy byli wobec niego bardziej łagodni, ale do faulów i tak dochodziło. Najbardziej nie lubił go Cesc, którego osobistą misją było obijanie go tak mocno jak tylko się dało, jednocześnie uważając, by trenerzy go nie ukarali.

Tylko dwie rzeczy sprawiały, że się wtedy nie poddał. Determinacja, by być najlepszym i Gerard. On jako jedyny mu nie dokuczał, a gdy próbował zatrzymać jego indywidualne akcje, nigdy nie dopuszczał się faulu, zawsze trafiał idealnie w piłkę, a gdy jakimś cudem pudłował, to podkulał nogi, by zminimalizować szkody. Stawał też w jego obronie, ilekroć ktoś z drużyny zaczynał przeciągać strunę. Nie byli jakimiś wielkimi przyjaciółmi, przynajmniej nie od razu, ale dogadywali się. Dla Leo była to miła odmiana.

Przełom w ich relacji nastąpił podczas meczu z inną drużyną. Leo był przyzwyczajony do wszelkiej maści fauli, ale gdy przeciwnik wjechał w jego kostkę wyprostowaną nogą, poczuł najgorszy ból z możliwych. Runął na ziemię momentalnie, trzymając się za zranione miejsce i wijąc się z bólu. Usłyszał gwizdek sędziego, a potem ostrą dyskusję. Otworzył załzawione oczy i zobaczył obok siebie Gerarda, który wrzeszczał na chłopaka odpowiedzialnego za faul.

\- Odwaliło ci?! – krzyknął i popchnął rywala, omal go nie przewracając. – Mogłeś mu połamać nogę albo gorzej! Psychiczny jesteś, czy co?!

Sędzia od razu podbiegł do kłócących się chłopców i próbował ich rozdzielić, ale Gerard był zdeterminowany, by zrobić swojemu rywalowi krzywdę. Cały czas na niego krzyczał i pomimo ręki sędziego na swojej klatce piersiowej, podchodził coraz bliżej drugiego chłopaka, aż w końcu znowu go popchnął, niefortunnie trafiając go jednak w szyję, sprawiając że zachłysnął się powietrzem i przez moment się dusił.  

Sędzia nie miał litości i wyciągnął czerwoną kartkę, pokazując ją Gerardowi. Ten nawet się nie przejął tylko posłusznie opuścił boisko, przeszywając drugiego chłopaka wzrokiem.

Leo po chwili miał się już lepiej, trener z asystentami pomogli mu rozmasować bolące miejsce i dołączył do dalszej gry. Chłopak, który go sfaulował, nie dostał nawet żółtej kartki.

Gdy mecz dobiegł końca i wszyscy poszli się przebierać, Leo nie spodziewał się znaleźć Gerarda siedzącego w szatni. Był pewien, że już dawno wrócił do swojego pokoju. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, Pique szybko wstał z ławki, na której siedział i podszedł do niego.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał zmartwiony i pochylił się, by lepiej się przyjrzeć jego nodze. Kostka była nieco zaczerwieniona, ale nie bolała.

\- Dobrze – odparł i ze zdenerwowania przygryzł wargę. – Przepraszam, że wyleciałeś.

\- Dlaczego przepraszasz? Ty nie byłeś temu winny.

\- Stanąłeś w mojej obronie. Znowu.

Leo nie mógł powstrzymać dziwnego łaskotania w żołądku, które poczuł, gdy przypomniał sobie wszystkie te razy, kiedy Gerard go ochronił. To było dziwne uczucie, ale na swój sposób przyjemne.

\- Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale nikt mnie do tego nie zmusił.

\- Wiem, ale gdybym był większy, nie potrzebowałbym ochrony.

To był cud, że w ogóle znalazł się klub, które zdecydował się wyłożyć pieniądze na jego terapię hormonalną. Gdyby nie to, pewnie nigdy nie mógłby grać profesjonalnie w futbol, a tak wciąż miał szansę. Miał u Barcelony dozgonny dług wdzięczności za ich zaufanie do jego talentu.

\- E tam. – Gerard machnął ręką, którą zaraz potem zmierzwił mu włosy. – Dzięki temu, że jesteś mały, to jesteś szybszy i trudniej cię zatrzymać inaczej niż faulem. O ile ktoś za tobą nadąży. Poza tym, mały jesteś strasznie słodki.

Obaj zarumienili się, a Leo dodatkowo odwrócił wzrok, gdy zobaczył szeroki i ciepły uśmiech Gerarda skierowany wyłącznie do niego. Znowu poczuł to dziwne łaskotanie, a serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić.

\- Dzięki – wymamrotał. – Chyba.

Geri zaśmiał się głośno, zwracając tym samym uwagę pozostałych chłopców.

\- Hej, mam pomysł – powiedział nagle. – Idź się wykąp i przebierz, a ja na ciebie poczekam. Jak skończysz, to pójdziemy do mnie, okej?

Nie mieli dzisiaj żadnych zajęć ani szkoły, więc się zgodził. Co mu szkodzi, miał do wyboru to albo siedzenie w swoim pokoju i nudzenie się.

Szybko się umył, szybciej niż zwykle i ubrany w czyste ciuchy dołączył do czekającego przed szatnią Gerarda, który posłał mu kolejny uśmiech. Razem ruszyli do pokoju starszego chłopaka i spędzili tam resztę dnia, grając w gry video i poznając się lepiej. Leo dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił, jak w tamtej chwili. Do tej pory tyle frajdy dostarczało mu tylko granie w piłkę, ale wtedy w pokoju Gerarda miał jej nawet więcej, a łaskotanie w żołądku nie opuszczało go ani na chwilę. Dopiero po latach zrozumiał, co ono oznaczało.

Niechętnie wracał wieczorem do swojego pokoju, ale Gerard obiecał mu, że jeszcze kiedyś się umówią na kolejne granie, a jutro mogą po szkole pójść na miasto i się zabawić. Leo podobał się ten pomysł i cały rozanielony położył się tego dnia spać, myśląc już o tym, co będą jutro robić.

Ten jeden faul zmienił jego życie. Był początkiem przyjaźni, która przetrwała lata i nawet wyjazd Gerarda do Anglii. Po tym wydarzeniu pozostali chłopcy z drużyny stopniowo przestawali mu dokuczać. Widzieli, że przyjaźni się z wnukiem byłego wiceprezydenta Barcelony i zamiast odczuwać zazdrość wobec niego, zaczęli czuć podziw do jego umiejętności. Nie był już gnomem czy krasnalem, którego trzeba faulować. Był po prostu Leo Messim, kolegą z drużyny.

Z dnia na dzień zyskiwał coraz więcej przyjaciół, ale Gerard zawsze zajmował honorowe miejsce w jego sercu, nawet do dzisiaj, kiedy byli już czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi.


End file.
